Where Will You Go
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Join Inuyasha as he searches through the ages for his modern beloved Kagome. He meets some strange incarnations of her along the way, and fights some powerful demons!
1. No Reason to Smile

**Norway 1700s**

Inuyasha headed through the forest. He smelled something awful.

The scent of brimstone; sulfur; and fire.

Dragons.

Inuyasha leapt into a tree. There was another scent.

Her scent; it was unmistakable.

Was it here where he would find his beloved Kagome?

There was a whiz through the air. Inuyasha whirled, and was hit by a harpoon in the chest, and collapsed to the ground.

"Another one dead. Take him to the nest." A scaly old woman said.

Xxx

"I'm hungry." Kallisto said. "If you are going to keep me here, at least feed me."

Kallisto had high Nordic cheekbones and dark blue-green eyes. Her hair was ebony, thick and wavy. She wore a Celtic green dress and a triquetra pendant.

"Yes dear miko, we have food for you." Aya said, coming in and handing her a bowl of stew. "You've grown to the peak of your spiritual power."

"And what is your point?" Kallisto said.

"We have a test for you, to see if you are ready to join the sisterhood." Aya said. "Bring in the half breed."

They dragged in Inuyasha, who's eyes were blank from the poisoned halberd in his chest.

"Purify him. When he becomes human, he will die and no longer be a threat to us." Aya said.

"Yes Aya." Kallisto reached out, but touched Inuyasha's chest where the wound was, purifying the poison. "Get me out of here."

Inuyasha grinned, powers returning. "You're definitely of her bloodline."

He grabbed her, pulled her on his back and leapt into the darkness.

Inuyasha pulled Kallisto into the caves. "Your legs. They broke them so you couldn't leave. I have something to help."

He took out a little red book and read an incantation. Kallisto's legs felt much better.

Inuyasha took off the binding. "I am Inuyasha. So how long have you been there?"

"I'm Kallisto. I'm a Celtic Priestess. These dragon-women stole me from my home in the Yordic Village and I must get back to my people." Kallisto rubbed her legs. "You seem to be a demon from the eastern lands."

"Yes. I have come a long way seeking you, Kallisto." Inuyasha said softly, then whirled. "We have to move. Can you walk?"

Kallisto tried standing but could not.

Inuyasha smirked. "Helpless, aren't ya?"

Up she went on his back again as they leapt deeper into the cave, far away from the growling dragons in the nest.


	2. Half Smile

"Where is Kallisto?!" Aya demanded.

"I have hidden her. If you kill me, you will never find her." Inuyasha replied. "What do you need a priestess for anyway?"

"We want her spiritual power." Aya said. "If we consume her, we will have that power and no one can stand against our nest."

"And just how many miko have you slaughtered?" Inuyasha asked.

"Plenty." Aya said. "But none had the power we sought. This girl, she is special. But surely you, who have been looking for her for three hundred years, would know this, right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha put his hand on Tessaiga. "How do you know of me?"

"The story has spread among demons and monsters of a halfbreed spawn seeking a powerful priestess of the Watanabe line." Aya smiled. "I'll give her to you...her liver, that is."

"Miserable hag!" An arrow pierced her chest.

Inuyasha turned, and for a moment saw Kuri standing there with her bow and the sword at her hip, then his eyes cleared and he realized it was Kallisto.

The dragons roared and chased them up to the volcano.

"Kallisto! Fire your arrow into the volcano!" Inuyasha said.

"What?!" Kallisto questioned.

"Just do it!" Inuyasha implored.

Kallisto fired the arrow, and Inuyasha grabbed her and the two descended back into the valley, far off, as the volcano erupted.

"Aren't dragons immune to fire?" Kallisto asked.

"No beast can withstand being encased in lava like that. And then they have eggs to worry about." Inuyasha said. "We aren't their priority anymore. Let's get you back to Yordic."

Inuyasha moved to lift her on his back, but Kallisto stopped him.

"If its all the same to you—I want to walk again." Kallisto gave him a half-smile, and pain pierced the half demon's heart.

He had waited 200 years.

How much longer?

Where was Kagome?


	3. Fighting Fish

**Spain 1800s**

Sister Kassandra was not dressed as a nun today.

Today she was dressed as a man, and pillaging nearby boats in an act of piracy.

Kassandra returned to the shore to find the children, Mary and John, standing next to a grave.

"Who died Mary?" Kassandra said.

"A man washed ashore." Mary said. "He was dead.

Suddenly in shock to all three, a hand dug itself from the grave and a man with a shock of white hair dug himself from the grave.

"MONSTER!" Mary and John screamed and ran.

Sister Kassandra crossed herself and then helped the man to the Convent where Mother Laura was waiting.

"What is your name?" Laura said.

"I am called Inuyasha, dear Mother."

"Inuyasha." Laura said. "And how did you come to wash up on our shore?"

"I was out on the north harbor when a woman approached me. She asked me if I had ever met a Yokai. The woman smelled of blood and flesh. Before I knew it I was here." Inuyasha said.

Kassandra snarled. "It was Ingela Gathelhiem. The cruel Pirate Queen of the Baltic Sea. Her husband Lars is the official captain, but she's pulling the strings."

"She wanted something from me..." Inuyasha said suspiciously.

Xxx

"What's this about a Yokai?" Mark said.

"Ever since she took over we've been looking for one." Jonathan said.

"There used to be plenty where I come from." Ingela said. "Thousands. Big as the sea itself. True monsters. If we have one we will rule the seas."

"You will find one!" Lars said. "Or face my wrath!"

Lars threw a harpoon at one of his men killing him.

"At this rate if we don't find a yokai soon, we will all be dead." Mark said.

"Aye." Jonathan agreed.

Xxx

"So where're ya going on such a fine night, Sister?" Inuyasha caught the nun in boys clothes.

"Alright alright you can come, just be quiet." Kassandra whispered.

The two joined her crew for a night of piracy, and afterwards, after a nice bath, Sister Kassandra joined Inuyasha on the beach in her habit.

"The nun look suits you." Inuyasha said.

It seemed to look as if Kagome's face would look good, smell good in any form, any outfit.

They headed into the market, and sat next to John and Mary who were selling their wares.

Ingela headed over. "Hello there. Inuyasha...it seems you do know a yokai after all. After all, no normal human could have survived."

She stabbed a hair pin into his hand. Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha came back to life!" Mary said.

"Mary!" John said. "Sorry miss, don't mind her."

"Oh...I don't mind." Ingela beamed at them, paid for the pin, and left.

Xxx

Inuyasha was packing his things when Mother Laura came in, sitting on his bed. "Leaving us already?"

"I can't be putting you and the wench in danger." Inuyasha replied.

"That's why I came here. Kassandra hasn't taken her vows yet. Please consider taking her with you as a wife. I am old and soon I shall die. I want to leave her with a protector. A man like you...even if you are a demon." Laura said.

"You kn—"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ingela entered. "You survive everything. That's why I need you. Your blood."

"Why would I give it over to you, old hag?" Inuyasha snarled.

In response, Ingela stabbed the nun.

Kassandra entered, screaming, drawing her blade.

"Now, Inuyasha. Your blood and flesh can be made into medicine to save both me, and the good Mother. Will you do it?"


	4. Lost Child

"Mother! Mother Laura!" Kassandra shook the old nun.

"Careful don't shake her." Inuyasha said. "She will be alright. The wound is shallow."

"I wouldn't be so sure. She is old and sick after all." Ingela mocked.

Kassandra growled and cut Ingela to pieces, leaving her on the floor.

"We will make the medicine from Inuyasha! Don't die Mother!" Kassandra pulled him into the infirmary.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Inuyasha said. "I am only half-demon. It may not work."

"I have no other option." Kassandra said stubbornly.

Inuyasha cut off some of his skin and blood and mixed it into a medicine.

Suddenly Lars and his pirates burst in.

They grabbed the medicine and took it for themselves.

"No!" Kassandra said, but she was thrown to the ground.

"You bitch. Be good and we'll show you a good time later!" Lars said as they all ate.

Inuyasha stood his ground, pulling Kassandra to safety.

They watched as one by one the men rejected the medicine, and died. All except for Lars.

Lars lunged for Kassandra—she screamed.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha finished the pirate off.

xxx

"Everyone! There is a woman on the cliffs! She's going to jump!" Mary shouted.

Inuyasha and Kassandra ran up to find Ingela on the cliffs.

"You were a water demon after all. Here's what I don't get. Why do you need demonic medicine?" Inuyasha snarled.

"I am with child." Ingela said softly. "A half demon child must be nourished by half-demon blood. Of course it took me a while to find you. I'LL KILL YOU NOW!"

"Inuyasha kill her!" Kassandra demanded.

"I-I can't just kill a pregnant woman! This is NOT her fault!" Inuyasha said. It was like looking at his own mother.

He couldn't even lift his sword.

"I WON'T LET YOU DIE LIKE THAT!" Kassandra screamed, and attacked the demon, the force of her attack throwing the demon into the water, where she dissolved into sea foam.

"Water demons maintain human form to give birth, but if they touch water..." Inuyasha said mournfully. "Why did you do that!"

"You aren't going to die before me!" Kassandra said angrily. "What am I supposed to do!"

He patted her head gently. "You have to stay in the village. Mother Laura will be well soon. And someday you'll lead the village yourself. You are strong, and you have the Sight like she did. Just don't bother taking your vows. You have...way too much love in you to be a nun."

Inuyasha kissed her cheek, and leapt into the trees.

He had waited 300 years.

How much longer?


	5. In Body

**France 1850s**

Inuyasha woke up after being struck down and nearly killed. He was in a French chalet and it was full of art.

Art. That was a constant.

Wherever Kagome's ancestry was, there was creative beauty and art.

This was no exception. So many paintings, all of them beautiful, all of them—demonic.

Some of them looked almost...familiar.

Could this be Kagome? After all his searching, had Inuyasha at last found her soul?

A doctor entered and took the vials of blood from him, and left without a word.

"Oi! Let me see the owner of the house! Oi!" Inuyasha said.

"You'll find the binds work well on you, yokai." An elderly woman entered.

She had vulpine features, much like Kagome's sister, Reiko.

"I wonder what she wanted your blood for..." the woman continued.

She lunged for him, and Inuyasha drew back, but there was a snap and—he was freed.

"We have to look out for each other." She said. "My name is Rakel. And I'm looking for her too...Kagome. And my Kiana."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "It is you, Reiko."

"Yes." Rakel said. "But sister grows madder with every passing day. You are in her dreams, and her waking thoughts are to live long enough to see you once more. I am afraid, Inuyasha, that this is not a Kagome you want to see."

"Isn't that up to me, traitorous sister?" Katla entered.

The woman was young, with the features of Kagome, but silver hair and a different, lither body.

"Am I mad because I want to see my love?" Katla asked.

"You...are not her. You don't have her soul. Just her body." Inuyasha snarled. "I'm going to find the monster responsible for doing this to you—and destroy him!"


	6. Final Words

Inuyasha woke with the doctor slicing into his skin. He flinched, and then recognized the face on the doctor.

One of Hojo's ancestors?

He could smell the blood-scent of many demons on this man.

He had been the one to taunt Katla with immortality and drive her into darkness.

Inuyasha wanted to kill the human doctor, but found he could not move.

The doctor threw him into a cave where there was the howling sound of many demons.

"Doctor! Did you get it for me?" Katla said.

"Yes my love. With this I can live forever with you!" The doctor said, and went to eat.

Katla laughed and grabbed the flesh, offering it to her sister.

"Abandon your yokai life and be an immortal human like me!" Katla said, voice crazed.

The paralysis began to wear off.

Katla pinned the old woman Rakel to the wall and tried to force feed her. There was a choking sound.

"She's dead, Katla. The doctor too." Inuyasha said.

"Then what will I do?! I'm alone!" Katla said, voice full of anguish.

"You are always welcome by my side, Ku—Katla..." Inuyasha said softly.

But the beauty had begun to fade, and rather than consume the flesh and continue to live, Katla allowed herself to shrivel up and die.

"Inu...Yasha...someday...we'll get the timing just right." Katla whispered.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha reached for her, and she fell into the dark cave as tears poured down his cheeks.


	7. Promise

Italy 1890

Inuyasha woke at the bottom of a cliff. He had been trying to save a priestess named Kleo who was being sacrificed to a demon.

The girl was being carried off by the demon and Inuyasha chased them.

"P-Please forgive me priestess...I can't control my demonic bloodlust." The demon said.

Inuyasha was struck by empathy for the poor bandaged creature.

Kleo reached up and purified his bloodlust and he smiled at her.

"Than—"

All of a sudden he was struck by lances and arrows from the villagers.

Inuyasha grabbed the priestess' hand and pulled her back to her home.

"I couldn't save him..." she said.

"You're alive aren't you?" Inuyasha said, knowing this was not Kagome, but saving her anyway.

"Yes I am." Kleo said, surprised.

"That's all he wanted."


End file.
